The present invention is directed to a dispensing system which features a pouch without a fitment. In other words, there is provided a fitmentless packaging dispenser wherein evacuation of the pouch can be readily accomplished in the most advantageous manner.
An object of the present invention is to provide a portable packaging dispensing system which is efficient to use, practical in its application, and economical to manufacture and utilize.
Further objects of the present invention will appear in the following description.